


Tickle Fights and Blood Stew

by tiny_septic_box_sam



Series: One-Offs [3]
Category: Jacksepticeye (YouTuber RPF), Markiplier (Youtuber RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_septic_box_sam/pseuds/tiny_septic_box_sam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re such an ass,” he muttered, shoving Mark playfully. “What if I’d had a heart attack and died?”<br/>“Then I guess I’d be a murderer,” Mark said matter-of-factly, and his words didn’t match his flirtatious grin. “I was just trying to get your attention. I wanted you to come to bed with me two hours ago.”<br/>Jack began to blush again. “Well I was gonna, but I had work to do.”<br/>“And you wonder why I scared you.” Mark grabbed his sides again playfully, and it tickled. Jack laughed and wriggled out of his grip.<br/>“There are better ways to get my attention!” Jack chuckled. Mark pursued him hotly.<br/>“Why? You’re always running away!” he teased, reaching for him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle Fights and Blood Stew

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little fic requested by a Tumblr anon who said (and I quote): "*screams* tickle fic. Cute fluffy tickle fic please."

            There was only one day when Jack forgot to lock his recording room door. He was sure to never make that mistake again.

            He set up the camera, checked his lights and sound, loaded up the game, and high-fived the air.

            “Toppa the mornin’ to ya, laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye, and welcome to let’s play _Blood Stew_!” he shouted, smiling and being bubbly for the camera. “It’s some early-access Oculus game Mark and Wade recommended to me, I dunno what it’s about or if it’s any good. I’ve heard it’s kinda like _P.T._ , but lower-budget? I have no idea. Anyway, let’s play it!”

            Jack put on the Oculus and entered the game, which looked at first like a dungeon-crawler. The game was very dark and clearly indie, but the ambiance was pretty good. As his character moved forward into the gloom, he could hear the faint clinking of chains and ghostly moans getting closer.

            “Ugh, kinda cheesy…but the sounds are good,” Jack commented. “Oh, and just to clarify, I have _no_ idea what this game is about. _Aah_ , shite! What was that?!”

            To his right, Jack heard a door creaking open. It was in-game, but the use of the headphone mechanics had made it sound like it was coming from his left very clearly.

            “Okay, the sounds are _terrifyin_ ’,” he half-chuckled, making his way towards the opened door. “This is nothin’ like _P.T._ , though. Reminds me more of…God, what was that game called that Mark played in the mansion? _Black Rose_? I don’t remember, I didn’t actually play it myself, I just watched the videos.” He paused, swallowing. “Sorry I keep comparin’ games, I know it gets annoying. Anyway, back to this. What’s my objective, anyway?”

            He entered the door into a bloodstained kitchen, where he found a note detailing a cook that had gone crazy and started killing the other castle staff to put in his soups. As Jack continued through the game, the chains and wails of the damned got louder and louder, until he actually had to turn down his computer volume just so that he could hear himself think.

            “It’s _REALLY LOUD IN HERE_!” he screamed at the top of his voice, despite the fact that it was late and his neighbors (not to mention Mark) were probably fast asleep. “God, this isn’t just scary, it’s _deafening_. Who knew I could go deaf, huh?” He chuckled at his own terrible joke.

            Jack entered a staircase that led to what looked like a basement. Goosebumps prickled up on his arms. “Oh, God, I don’t like this. Basements are _never_ good news in a horror game—doesn’t anybody _know_ that?! _Hey_! _Hey dude_! _Don’t go in the basement_! _Don’t g_ —!” His character reached the landing, and Jack stopped to shake his head at the camera, _The Office_ -style. “They never listen,” he sighed regretfully.

            The basement was dark as pitch, so Jack burnt his last remaining candle to peer into the blackness. The walls were covered in rusted, half-broken chains, and the moans had gone quieter. Now Jack could hear big, wet things slapping against the floor. His stomach began to churn.

            “I don’t like this,” he moaned. “This is scary.” He inched forward, tensed up to be jumpscared. This seemed like the place that the cook had supposedly kept all of his victims and fattened them up for stew. If there was going to be a ghost or a half-dead zombie to jump in his face, it would be here.

            Jack continued forward, not knowing what he was looking for, until he reached a room lit by a red glow. “Don’t make me go in there,” he begged to no one in particular, as he continued to walk towards it of his own free will. “This doesn’t make any sense! Why the hell am I even here?! What reason do I— _AAAHH HOLY SHIT_!”

            Out of a big soup pot in the middle of the floor popped a rotting corpse, its face gooey and fleshy and dripping with gore. Apparently all of the visual production quality had gone into these last few frames, because the monster was absolutely horrific. It grabbed Jack and brought him into its face, gnashing its dripping fangs and oozing fat from every orifice.

            But it was hardly the scariest part. Jack felt a pair of hands _grab_ his sides and pull, his chair rolling backwards on the floor. His Oculus cord stopped him from going too far, but Jack was in full-on panic mode. He leapt out of his chair, ripping the Oculus off of his head. It clattered, forgotten, on the floor. He whirled, already starting to sprint out the door, when he collided with another person who was currently bent double laughing.

            “Oh my God…holy shit…oh my God, you just…you just _threw your Oculus_. I…oh God, it hurts….”

            It was Mark, the piece of shit, practically curled up on the floor, tears of laughter streaming down his face. Jack composed himself, his face heating up like a frying pan, and he laughed nervously while he tried to slow his racing heart.

            “ _Fuck_ , Mark!” he swore, unable to catch a breath. “You gave me a fuckin’ _heart attack_!”

            “I know, I know!” he cried proudly, struggling to stand upright. He looked at Jack in the eyes, and his face was practically purple from laughing so hard. “Oh my God, I knew I’d scare you, but I didn’t know it’d be _that bad_.”

            “Well you picked the perfect moment to do it.” Jack shuddered, thinking of the disgusting end-game monster. “Did you do that on purpose?”

            “No, it was a total accident. You woke me up, so I decided to prank you.”

            Jack glanced at Mark in his pajamas (or rather, T-shirt and boxers). He glanced back at the camera, still recording everything, and wondered if he’d leave any of this in.

            “You’re such an ass,” he muttered, shoving Mark playfully. “What if I’d had a heart attack and died?”

            “Then I guess I’d be a murderer,” Mark said matter-of-factly, and his words didn’t match his flirtatious grin. “I was just trying to get your attention. I wanted you to come to bed with me two hours ago.”

            Jack began to blush again. He was _definitely_ cutting this footage out. “Well I was _gonna_ , but I had work to do.”

            “And you wonder why I scared you.” Mark grabbed his sides again playfully, and it tickled. Jack laughed and wriggled out of his grip, stepping back a little bit and almost knocking over his blue curtain.

            “There are better ways to get my attention!” Jack chuckled. Mark pursued him hotly.

            “Why? You’re always running away!” he teased, reaching for him again. Jack jumped out of the way, laughing like a little boy. His foot caught on a stray cord, and he fell back against the wall ass-first. He gasped, feeling the impact, and wasn’t prepared for Mark to come at him tickling his ribs like a madman.

            “Mark— _Mark_ —stop, I can’t breathe!” he cried in vain, laughing breathlessly. His lungs cried out for air, but Mark was relentless. Jack slid to the floor in an attempt to escape, but Mark followed him there, tickling his ribs and underarms until he was hiccupping with laughter. He kicked out and shoved at Mark’s shoulders, and finally the other man’s grip was lost.

            Revenge was sought. Jack shoved him to the side, rolling him back against the wall. He planted his knee on Mark’s midsection and grabbed his bare foot.

            “ _Don’t you dare_!” Mark hollered, but it was too late. Jack wasn’t going to show mercy. He tickled Mark’s heel, and immediately his leg twitched uncontrollably as he tried to get away.

            “Don’t try to fool me!” Jack joked, feigning superiority. “I know _all_ your tickle spots!”

            “Stop, please, _stop_!” he begged, his whole body tensed up as he tried to escape. “Jack, I’m gonna _throw up_!”

            Jack rolled his eyes, but he obediently rolled off of Mark and sat up, smirking triumphantly.

            “Maybe you’ll think twice before you mess with me again,” he stated, one eyebrow raised.

            Mark shook his head. “Never gonna happen.”

            He tried to dart forward and grab Jack by surprise, but he was ready for it. Jack dodged him, putting his arm up to defend himself, and Mark crashed against his side and back. Jack wrapped himself around him like a monkey and tickled his ribs, his legs, his armpits—anywhere he could get his hands on that he knew made Mark squirm.

            Mark wriggled helplessly, and he retaliated, his fingers digging into Jack’s sides. Both men were masses of squirmy arms and legs, laughing until they felt hoarse. Mark eventually won out, as his position with his legs on the floor allowed him to roll Jack onto his back and straddle him. He pinned his arms above his head with one hand and tickled his neck with the other.

            “ _Christ—fuckin’ shite_ — _STOP_!” Jack screamed in defeat. “ _You win_ , _you win_! _Uncle_! _Uncle_!”

            Finally, Mark stopped, crossing his arms over his chest. With a grin, he said, “‘Maybe you’ll think twice’ my _ass_.”

            Jack rolled his eyes, his chest bobbing breathlessly. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” It occurred to him that he was currently being straddled on his recording room floor, and his cheeks went hot.

            Mark’s smile softened, and he leaned down and kissed Jack’s temple, only making his face redder.

            “Is your camera still on?” he asked, straightening up. Jack nodded, looking up at him with a smile.

            “Yup. All of this footage is now recorded for YouTube to see.”

            “Oh, God. You know better than to post it, right? I don’t think the Internet is ready to see all of this.”

            Jack laughed. “Of _course_ I won’t, you smartass. Now lemme up so I can shut it off.”

            Mark glanced at the camera thoughtfully, then shook his head. “Nah. It can wait. As long as you remember to edit all this out….” He leaned down, pressing his torso against his boyfriend's, and left a lingering kiss on Jack’s lips.

            Feeling lightheaded, Jack nodded with a shrug. “Sure, of course,” he mumbled, deepening the kiss, although he couldn’t promise that he’d even remember his own name in a couple of minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm in the middle of writing a fic already, and that's still going on, so don't worry. I just got a request to do a tickle fight fic and I couldn't pass up the opportunity.
> 
> Sorry if this is total shit! I don't have time to reread it because I'm already putting off reviewing for my math final tomorrow to write this. I hope it's decent!
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated! :D


End file.
